


Does it Happen to You?

by phancest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Phancest, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancest/pseuds/phancest
Summary: Dan asks his older brother, Phil, if he gets a hard on like he does. Smut ensues (Dan is 13, Phil is 17)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Does it Happen to You?

Dan was lying awake. He was hard, down there. This kept happening to him. He didn’t know why or what it was. He was scared he would have to see the doctor. He wondered if it was normal. Did it happen to other people? Or just him? 

He decided to find the answer by asking his older brother, Phil, if he had the same experience. He softly crawled out of bed and made is way down the hall, feet padding quietly against the hard wood floor. 

The door to Phil’s bedroom open with a quiet creek, light peeking into the room from the hall. 

“Danny? What are you doing up?” He asked, sitting up with sleepy eyes. Dan crawled into bed with his older brother and cuddled up into him, snuggling into his chest and wrapping his arm around him. 

“I can’t sleep,” he mumbled. 

“Is everything okay? Did you have another nightmare?”

“No I haven’t slept yet really.”

“Aw you scared?” Phil questioned, wrapping his arm around the boy.

“I’m just confused about something. I don’t know if I should be worried or if it’s normal.”

“Well what is it? Maybe I can help.”

“I got sorta, erm, hard, down there.” He made sure to say the last part in a whisper. “I was just wondering if it happens to you too? Is that normal?” Phil began to laugh. He kissed the boy on the head when he fit of laughter was over. 

“I love you Danny,” he said, starting to laugh once again.

“Whatttt?” Dan whined.

“Yes it’s normal Dan.” Phil said with a large smile.

“D-Does it happen to you?”

“Yes. All the time, but it’s not really something you talk about with your brother.” 

“Oh. Why not?” Dan questioned.

“It’s kind of a private thing.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Go back to sleep.”

“Can I stay in here with you?” Dan said softly.

“Why can’t you sleep in your own room?”

“I like it in here with you. Do you not like being with me?” Dan said with a frown.

“Of course I like being with you. It’s just harder to sleep cause I don’t have all the space.”

“Oh. You don’t like cuddles?” 

“Well yeah but-“

“Then I can stay,” Dan said with a smile, nuzzling back into his brother. 

It had been about 10 minutes when Dan spoke again. “Hey Philly?”

“Yes?”

“How do you make it go away?”

“You- uhm.. you have to jack off.”

“Huh?”

“You have to masturbate.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s where you sorta rub down there I guess.”

“Oh okay. Can you show me how? So I know what to do?” 

“Uhm Dan that’s not really something you can do with your brother.”

“But why not? I feel comfortable with you and it won’t go away.”

“Dan you’re hard right now?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Then why are we cuddling? That’s weird Dan.”

“Oh.” Dan started feeling really sad. “I’ll just leave then.” Dan began to get up when Phil grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little uncomfortable is all. I can show you how if you really want.”

“Really?” Dan got a bit excited. 

“Yeah, really. Maybe I’ll like it.” Phil sat up, criss-crossing his legs and faced Dan. “Here sit up Dan.” Dan did as told. “Uhm take of your pants.” Dan listened. “Now boxers. Here, I’ll do it too.” Phil took off his pants and boxers, hoping he can demonstrate on himself as a way to show the boy. As long as they don’t touch it’s okay, right? 

The boys were naked from the waist down. “It might feel better if your shirt is off too.” Both boys removed their top article of clothing. “Then you just start off pumping yourself.” Phil began to demonstrate, his breathing getting heavier. “Come on, you can do it too.” 

Dan began to pump his cock and immediately let out a loud moan. “Ph-Phil it hurts.” He removed his hand.

“Does it hurt or feel good?” Phil questioned.

“Oh? Maybe it feels good. I-I’ll try again.” Dan began to pump himself but this time he didn’t stop. “Feels good! Definitely feels good.”

“Th-There you go. Yeah. Just like that Danny.” 

“Philly I like this. I like this s-so much. Mmmm!” 

“Wanna try something else? Hmm?”

“Y-Yeah.” 

“Lay back.” Dan did as told. “Spread your legs.” Dan obeyed. “Good.” Phil reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube and climbed on top of the boy. “This may feel weird at first but I promise you’ll like it.”

“I trust you Philly.” Phil lubed up his finger and began to circle around Dan’s tight hole and then pushed in. “Mmm! Philly! Feels so- Oh!” Dan moaned.

“Yeah? You like that? Hmm?” 

“Y-Yeah! I want more! Philly is there more?”

“Yeah just let me stretch you first? Okay?” Phil then added a second finger. Was he really going to do this? Was he really about to have sex with his brother. Not only have sex with him but take his virginity? 

“Phil! Oh god! So good!” Phil was thankful their parents were out of town with how loud Dan was being. 

“Doing so well Danny.” Phil then added a third finger to make sure his baby brother was stretched really nicely. 

“Mmm! Feels so nice!” Phil then decided to did his fingers deeper, curling his fingers and finding Dan’s g-spot. “Ahh!” He screamed. “Ahhh Phil!”

“Oh little bear. So good. You’re so good.” Phil then removed his fingers. “Danny do you know what gonna happen next?”

“N-No, but god do I wanna find out,” Dan panted. 

“I’m gonna be going inside of you okay? My penis will be going inside of you.”

“G-God Philly please.” And who was Phil to reject such a polite request? He then pressed the tip of his dick into the boy and pushed in. “Ahh Phil!” 

“Oh Danny you’re so tight!” Phil moaned. He then did something he never thought he would do, and leaned down to kiss his younger brother. And Dan kissed back. It was an amazing kiss. So soft and gentle at first, but then it began getting rough.

Phil bottomed out and pushed in once again. He then got into a nice rhythm of fucking into his younger brother. When he hit the boy’s spot the boy screeched out. 

“Phil! Oh my! Phil!” He was a whining, moaning mess. 

“You feel so good Danny!” Phil leaned down and kissed his younger brother again, lips traveling down his jaw and to his neck, causing Dan to moan even more. He began to suck and bite into his neck, leaving marks for sure. 

“Feels so- Oh! Oh god!” Phil was getting rougher, going harder. 

“You like that baby?” 

“Mhmm!” Phil kept kissing onto the boy’s neck. 

“Philly! It feels like I need to pee! My tummy! Oh Ph-Phil please help! I’m scared Philly!” 

“It’s okay baby. Hey hey Dan look at me.” Dan began to cry. “You just need to come that’s all. It feels really good. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

“C-Can you hold my hand when it happens. A-And kiss me?”

“Of course baby.” Phil grabbed a hold of the boy’s hand and leaned down to kiss his lips. He then bottomed out and fucked into Dan as hard as he could, causing he and Dan to orgasm at the same time. Phil had came into his younger brother and Dan was letting out strings of white. 

“Good. Good job Danny. You did so well.” Phil then pulled out and kissed his brother once again. Phil climbed off of Dan and sat up, grabbing to boy and setting him on his lap so he was straddling him. 

“M so tired Philly.”

“Yeah I bet you are baby. We need to take a shower before we go to sleep though so we don’t feel really gross tomorrow okay? It’ll be quick then we can cuddle and go to sleep.”

“O-Okay.”

After Phil washed the two of them off they climbed into bed with their pajamas back on. Dan snuggled up into his brother and Phil wrapped his arms around the boy. 

“Night Danny.”

“Night Philly.”


End file.
